The Lion and the Fairy
by Sasuke's darkside
Summary: Something’s revived the heartless and Radiant Garden has fallen, but two still stand against the darkness, with Sora seemingly gone what hope do they have.
1. Dawn of Darkness

Disclaimer ; I do not own Kingdom Hearts, last time I checked anyways

Title ; The Lion and the Fairy.

Disclaimer ; I do not own Kingdom Hearts, last time I checked anyways.

Summary ; Something's revived the heartless and Radiant Garden has fallen, but two still stand against the darkness, with Sora seemingly gone what hope do they have.

Note ; Going with a popular idea in kingdom hearts fanfics I'll be constructing pasts for all the FF characters in Radiant Garden, so they they'll have grown up together, of course I won't fundamentally change their situations, Leon and Cloud will be orphans ect.

Chapter 1 ; Dawn of Darkness

( Leon's P.O.V. )

Fire, that's what he remembers first when he thinks back to when the heartless had first seized his home all those years ago. Roaring flames that towered high above his head, that consumed and burned everything, the home he had shared with his guardian, an almost father to him, and he was powerless to stop it.

Fire, that's what he saw now as he raced through the Bailey, roaring monstrous flames danced along the rooftops of the homes in Radiant Garden, and he couldn't do a thing, Cid even had his Gunblade because it had needed to be repaired.

Screams, it had been the screams that effected him the worst, women and children calling for help, dieing battle cries of men trying to save their families, and the one that still gave him nightmares, Cloud pleading for help as the darkness swallowed him up, and the choice he had made, to save the girls instead of Cloud.

Screams, that's what he heard now, the same heart rendering calls for help that had haunted him for years, they pushed him on harder now as he picked up his pace to the committees H.Q.

Sprinting Leon had reached the house in moments and with a swift kick had blown the door in, he wasted no time in entering the burning house, he quickly searched for anybody, or with a heavy heart he thought, any bodies, their where none, moving swiftly Leon grabbed a backpack that he had prepared for such an occasion, and people had called him paranoid.

Leon quickly went to exit the burning building and set out for the gummi port, only to find a heartless barrier blocking his path, as the first heartless moved to attack Leon dodged to his right and sent it a devastating roundhouse with his heavy boots.

Quickly dealing another heartless a hook punch Leon noticed a blade lying of one of Cid's work benches, it wasn't his beloved Gunblade but it would do.

Grabbing the blade Leon struck out with a devastating horizontal ark cutting several shadow knights in two, Leon allowed a small smirk at his handy work, before his eyes narrowed in readiness once more.

Another heartless Knight fell to a swift cross cut from Leon, turning he quickly squired another Knight before kicking it off his blade, his new blade was on the go again in a flash in a violent spinning strike, cutting the remaining Heartless down and removing the barrier.

Leon was off the second the barrier had lifted, he hoped that his friends where safe at the port or already gone on a ship, Leon didn't care if they left him, so long as they were safe.

Several more heartless jumped Leon outside the port entrance, Leon had used a quick Firga spell on them, it served them right after what they had done to his home.

Entering the building Leon found no one waiting for him, though several ships were missing from their docks.

Leon quickly entered one of the ships, and ran a quick check the computer terminal for messages from the others to let him know if they had escaped, it was part of their safety plan, there were no messages.

Letting out a sigh Leon hear a noise from outside the building, quickly exiting the ship in hopes that it was one of his friends Leon had let his guard down.

In from the ports main door burst a shadow knight catching a startled Leon off guard with it's aggressiveness, heartless rarely burst through doors since they couldn't tell them apart from walls and preferred to simply lie in wait in an area for unsuspecting victims, and had managed to give Leon a nasty slash across the chest.

Stepping back from the kamikaze shadow Leon noticed the army of Heartless visible, through the now open door, gathering outside the port. It was time to go !

Without turning his back on the Heartless Leon quickly made his way back onto the gummi ship, shut the door and punched the launch button.

As the ships engines roared to life Leon was swept from his feet by the force of the take off, from his place on the floor Leon thought, some delusional thoughts of going back, destroying the heartless and waiting for his friends, others of guilt and of course what his next move would be.

xXxXx

Leon decided to tend to the wound on his chest first, pulling himself up Leon got into the pilots seat before opening his bag to get the first aid kit he had put in their, Leon found something else instead.

"Mmm, that was a nice nap !" announce Yuna, one of the three fairies who worked with the restoration committee.

"Yuna ?" asked Leon unbelievingly to the fairy girl, somewhere inside him Leon felt a weight lift, it seemed he had saved someone after all.

"Oh ! Hello Leon." Yuna greeted, blushing at being caught napping when she was supposed to be working.

"What were you doing in my bag Yuna ?" asked Leon eyeing the bashful little fairy, don't get him wrong, he was happy she was in their and safe, he was just curious.

"Um well you see, um Rikku, aha, hey where is Rikku ? I can't sense her." Asked Yuna looking at Leon with wide eyes.

"Sense ?" Only Leon could ask a question in so few words.

"Oh, I didn't tell you, since we became fairies I've always been able to feel where they are, they must be really far away for me not to be able to sense them." Explained Yuna as Leon pulled out the first aid kit from beneath her.

"Where are we Leon ?" asked Yuna looking at Leon curiously, and blushing furiously when he took off his shirt to check his injury.

"On a gummi ship." Answered Leon, his mind raced to try and figure out what to tell the little fairy, should he tell her the truth, or lie.

"Duh but why ?" Yuna faintly noted how much she was beginning to act like Rikku.

"I have some things that need to be done outside of Holl- Radiant Garden, important things so we can't go back yet, but I promise I will restor- get you back to Radiant Garden." Announced Leon with a few small slip ups.

"Okay, so where to first boss ?" asked the perky fairy with a mock salute to Leon.

"Destiny Isles." Leon had returned to one word answers as he began bandaging his chest, that was until Yuna stopped him, actually a rather impressive feat for someone her size.

"Your doing it wrong." Stated Yuna removing the bandaging that Leon had done so far.

"Really, I didn't know fairies knew so much about human medicine." Said Leon, sarcasm heavily tinting his words.

"Hey, I wasn't always a fairy, ya know ?" responded Yuna a little annoyed that he didn't remember, no it didn't matter.

"So what were you then before you became a fairy ?" asked Leon content to allow the fairy girl to bandage him up.

"I was a white mage, in training at least." Revealed Yuna, giving a small victory dance when she finished her work.

"So what inspired the treasure hunting then ?" asked Leon pulling his shirt back on, much to Yuna's relief, honestly she wasn't disappointed, not really.

"Well, I was told that their were certain items, ones with lots of magical power that, if worn, would negate the spell, I'm trying to find one, well three actually." Explained Yuna.

"So how'd it happen ?" asked Leon moving to the controls to input his co-ordinates and set course for Destiny Isles.

"Um, I don't really want to tell you that." muttered Yuna sadly.

"That's fine, I won't force you." Comforted Leon as he took the gummi controls.

As they flew away from their home Leon pondered on if he'd be ale to see his friends again, that and his new partner, at least she's better than Yuffie, that though actually bought Leon down when reality kicked in.

xXxXx

Okay so what's the verdict then, good, bad, horrible I want to know, I'm hoping for some reviews, and since I have quite a few stories on the go, the ones getting reviews tend to be first, well I'm sure you can figure it out.

R&R


	2. Welcome to the Jungle !

Disclaimer ; I do not own Kingdom Hearts, last time I checked anyways

Title ; The Lion and the Fairy.

Disclaimer ; I do not own Kingdom Hearts, last time I checked anyways.

Summary ; Something's revived the heartless and Radiant Garden has fallen, but two still stand against the darkness, with Sora seemingly gone what hope do they have.

Note ; Going with a popular idea in kingdom hearts fanfics I'll be constructing pasts for all the FF characters in Radiant Garden, so they they'll have grown up together, of course I won't fundamentally change their situations, Leon and Cloud will be orphans ect.

Chapter 2 ; Welcome to the Jungle !

Yuna sat on top of Leon's shoulder as he looked out the window of the small gummi ship they were on, the ship was on autopilot, he had said they were going to Destiny Isles, though it had seemed like he was hiding something to Yuna.

"So are we going to see Sora then ?" Yuna asked, it was obviously the reason but Yuna asked anyway in hopes of starting a conversation.

"Yes, I have to talk to him." Replied Leon without shifting his attention from the gummi's window.

"What about ?" Yuna asked beginning to dance in her boredom, on Leon's shoulder.

"Stuff, and why are you dancing ?" asked Leon somewhat irritated at the little fairy.

"I'm bored, and it's fun." Answered Yuna, hopping onto his head and continuing her dance there, Leon was not amused.

"Well if you're bored, why don't you go get fu-" Leon was cut off by a beeping noise from the machine in front of him.

"Shit !" cursed Leon noticing what was wrong.

"What's Up ?" asked Yuna, she had stopped her dancing and was now sitting Indian style on Leon's head.

"We're low on fuel, I'm going to have to land on the nearest planet." Answered Leon hitting some keys at the computer screen and taking the ship off autopilot, he took the wheel.

"Will they have treasure ?" asked Yuna pulling on Leon's hair to his attention, much to Leon's dismay.

"Maybe, hn is it me ? Do I attract kleptomaniacs or something, it's not like I have a lot of money either." Answered Leon before muttering some complaints under his breath.

xXxXx

The landing could have been smoother, a lot smoother actually, as it was their ship was currently sticking out of a giant tree house in a forest, which seemed to cover the entire planet. Leon and Yuna were currently inside said tree house, inspecting the damage's.

"It doesn't look too bad." Stated Yuna with a grimace, it actually did look quite bad.

"Too bad, yea right !" replied Leon turning from the wreckage and letting his eyes roam over the tree house searching for anything suspicious, he found it too, a sabre tooth tiger stalking toward an unsuspecting Yuna.

"Yuna fly up to the roof, Now !" shouted Leon as he rushed to intercept the Tiger.

"Wha ?" asked Yuna turning to see Leon run toward her, she failed to notice the sabre tooth tiger though.

As the beast pounced to catch it's prey, Leon managed to tackle it mid-pounce and save his fairy friend, now he just had to save himself and everything would be grand, the tiger had other plans though as it managed to sink it's claws into Leon's left arm.

Breaking away from attempting to pin the beast Leon drew his blade from his belt and aimed a slash at the beast, it managed to jump back to safety though, Leon and the tiger made eye contact and began to circle each other.

"Leon behind you !" Yuna called out seeing a figure approaching Leon's unguarded back from her position in the air.

"Shit !" Leon cursed, spinning he managed to block the strike of a spear from a crazed looking jungle man with his blade, he noticed the man had a heartless insignia on his chest, before he pushed foreword changing the angle of the sword and creating the opening he needed.

Leon quickly bashed the jungle man in the face with the hilt of his sword, before spinning and slashing in a warning ark to keep the approaching tiger at bay.

"Yuna ! It's time to go !" called Leon backing away from his two opponents with his blade held up at the ready.

Yuna quickly landed on Leon's shoulder which he gestured to with a nod of his head.

"Hold on tight." Ordered Leon before he quickly turned and began sprinting out of the tree house, the jungle man and tiger following closely.

Seeing the edge of the tree house Leon threw caution to the wind and jumped over the edge, he landed on some kind of net but didn't pass it much heed and kept moving, hopefully escaping his pursers.

"Still following ?" it wasn't the best phrased question, but Yuna understood it anyway.

"Only the monkey man." Yuna answered keeping a good grip on Leon's jacket as she turned to look behind them.

Leon gave a slight nod as they entered the jungle, Leon hoped that all the natural cover would help him escape his follower, no such luck.

Leon then came across a hollowed out tree trunk that seemed to bottomless, Leon wasted no time in testing this theory, he found himself sliding along a giant tree branch, to god knows where.

"He's gaining on us, Leon !" warned Yuna giving Leon time to turn and block an attack from the jungle man, he struck several more times all of which Leon managed to block before they locked weapons in a stalemate.

"Leon, Duck !" Leon obeyed immediately allowing a large three branch to pass harmlessly over his head, the jungle man wasn't as lucky and was nailed by the tree branch, this caused him to lose his balance and fall from the tree.

Leon slid to the end of the tree branch, at the end of it they wound up in the centre of a small camp.

"Hello !" called out Yuna as she flew around to look for the campers.

"Hello, who's there ?" called a woman stepping out of the largest tent.

"I'm Yuna, and he's Leon." Introduced Yuna flying over to the woman as Leon calmly strode over the them, Yuna happily sitting on his shoulder when he got there.

"Oh, well I'm Jane, nice to meet you." The woman introduced herself with a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you too." Returned Yuna politely, Leon simply nodded.

"So what brings you here ?" asked Jane gesturing for them to enter the tent.

"We need fuel for our ship, um Leon, what do we need for fuel ?" answer Yuna to Jane before asking Leon her question.

"Some ether would do." Answered Leon stoically.

"Oh isn't that convenient, I just made some this morning." Said Jane earning a hopeful look from Yuna.

"Can we have it ?" asked Yuna hopefully.

"Sure, but can you do me a favour first ?" asked Jane.

"Sure, whatever !" answered the little fairy a bit to fast for Leon's liking.

"Well, there's a friend of mine, and recently he's been acting very strangely, it all started when he got a strange mark on his chest." Explained Jane, Leon could sense where this was going.

"You want us to help him." Asked Leon knowingly.

"Why yes, another man offered but I haven't seen him in a few hours, and I'm beginning to worry." Revealed Jane looking somewhat guilty.

"What's he look like ?" asked Leon, hopefully whoever this was wouldn't get in his way.

"You really wouldn't be able to miss him, he wore strange clothing, much like your own, he also had a surprisingly large sword and he had these amazing eyes that we-" described the woman before Leon cut her off.

"That should do." Stated Leon as he began to walk out of the tent.

"Leon, wait !" called Yuna rushing to his side.

"Yuna you should stay here, I'll handle this." Leon told his fairy accomplice.

"Okay, but at least let me bandage up that arm ?" asked Yuna as she attempted to drag Leon to a chair in the tent, Leon gave a snort and a small laugh at the fairy's antics.

"Whatever." Stated Leon taking a seat.

xXxXx

Okay chapter 2 is up, oh and I'm sorry RikkuMadara but I can't really tell you anything about the other's without wreaking the plot, but some will reappear, no worries there.

You'll have to excuse any in accuracy's, I haven't played part one in a while and don't exactly remember all the maps that well, so sue me.

R&R


	3. Rumble in the Junngle

Disclaimer ; I do not own Kingdom Hearts, last time I checked anyways

Title ; The Lion and the Fairy.

Disclaimer ; I do not own Kingdom Hearts, last time I checked anyways.

Summary ; Something's revived the heartless and Radiant Garden has fallen, but two still stand against the darkness, with Sora seemingly gone what hope do they have.

Note ; Going with a popular idea in kingdom hearts fanfics I'll be constructing pasts for all the FF characters in Radiant Garden, so they they'll have grown up together, of course I won't fundamentally change their situations, Leon and Cloud will be orphans ect.

Chapter 3 ; Rumble in the Jungle.

( Jungle )

Leon pushed another large tree branch out of his way as he continued his search, he'd been looking for an hour now and he still hadn't come across even a footprint, and he had an eerie feeling in the back of his mind that he was being watched.

Leon continued his trek taking great care to take light steps and to keep them in an irregular rhythm, he'd be damned if he let anyone get the drop him.

Just when Leon was about to abandon his gut feeling he heard a small cracking sound of a tree branch being stepped on.

Leon spun, fatigue forgotten, and drew his blade to the ready just in time to block a spear stab, pushing back against his opponent Leon spun horizontally making the jungle man jump back a couple of feet.

"Tarzan !" Leon shouted hoping to get through, it was really his only hope to try and help the man, he needed to wake him up.

"Uhhrar !" cried Tarzan swinging his spear diagonally at Leon in what seemed like a tantrum, there seemed to be hope for Leon's plan yet.

As much as it pained Leon to admit it he was having trouble blocking Tarzan's onslaught, it's not that he was weak or anything it's just that the best way to stop these random sloppy attacks would kill Tarzan.

xXxXx

Not far from where Leon was battling Tarzan stood a strange man who looked a bit out of his element in the jungle, all the black leather he wore and his unusual hair would make him hard to miss.

"So you made it off the planet Squall, or is it Leon now ?" asked the man to no one, he watched as Leon lured the corrupt jungle man to the waterfall cliffs.

"That's good, I'll probably need you're help with my plan, I wonder how you'll react when you discover the truth." Mused the man as he watched Leon give his opponent an uppercut with his free hand.

"I guess it's time for our reunion ?" asked the man before setting off in Leon's direction.

xXxXx

Leon blocked another attack for the enraged jungle man before hitting him with the dull side of his sword.

"What about Jane, or any of you're other friend's, are you going to leave them unprotected ?" asked Leon as he prepared for another onslaught.

"Rrrawrr !" howled Tarzan grasping his head in pain before charging at Leon in a tackle, Leon was caught off guard by the form of attack and couldn't dodge in time, both men's bodies collided violently before they toppled over the edge of the cliff and into the plunge pool below.

Leon broke through the surface of the water gasping for breath with Tarzan in tow, he quickly swam to the embankment pulling the jungle man with him.

As Leon pulled Tarzan from the water he heard several pop's as several heartless appeared, not good, as they jumped at him Leon made a few desperate grabs for his blade.

Before the Heartless could finish they're assault a long blade swept above Leon's head decimating the shadow stalkers.

Leon looked up at the towering figure standing above him.

xXxXx

( Camp )

Yuna bounced around the camp in a fit of giggles, Jane had given her something she called 'candy'.

"So Jane did Cloud tell you how he got here or anything before he went out to look for you're boyfriend ?" asked the giggling Yuna.

"He is not my boyfriend, and who's Cloud ?" asked Jane a little annoyed at the fairy.

"The guy you told Leon about, you know, blonde spiky hair, big sword, glow in the dark eyes." Finished the still bouncing Yuna.

"No, no, the man I met had beautiful long flowing sliver hair, and what was his name again, s-s " explained Jane trying to remember the name.

"Oh Shit !" said Yuna cutting out any bouncing and getting a strange look from Jane.

"No, I don't believe it was Shit." She said right before Yuna darted out of the camp.

xXxXx

( Jungle )

"Sephiroth !" called Leon as he finally managed to get his sword back in his hand, he raised to his feet ready to defend himself if need be, Sephiroth however seemed completely relaxed.

"Yes, it's good to see you too Squall." Greeted Sephiroth friendly, this agitated Leon.

Before anymore word's could be exchanged Tarzan being screaming before in a flashy light show a shapeless heartless burst from his chest, Leon took a stance immediately and was surprised to see Sephiroth take one next to him.

The two moved in unison striking at the shadow with parallel slashes, the combined power of the attacks destroying the beast, Leon used his momentum to roll putting some distance between himself and Sephiroth.

"Disgusting creatures." Muttered Sephiroth in distain.

"Sephiroth ! Why are you helping me ?" asked Leon in a threatening tone.

"Squall I'm sorry to say I can't quite tell you that, not yet anyway." Answered Sephiroth before angling his sword at Leon.

"But, before I go I would like to test you're skills, we haven't sparred in years." Challenged Sephiroth as he waited for Leon to take a stance.

Leon was incredibly confused, he had asked Cloud about Sephiroth, and he had seen the man in action before, this Sephiroth wasn't as ruthless and bloodthirsty, he seemed off, or maybe it's a trick, in any case there was only one course of action that Leon could take, he took a stance.

"Go !" shouted Sephiroth before he shot foreword in a large sweeping slash, Leon blocked with the edge of his blade and rammed into Sephiroth with his shoulder.

Sephiroth managed to grab a hold of Leon and throw him using the momentum of the tackle, Leon managed to stay on his feet despite the throw and moved back into range slashing at Sephiroth's side, the attack was easily blocked by Sephiroth and the favour returned as a slash at Leon's legs.

Leon jumped into the air to avoid the attack before responding with a powerful downward cut, Sephiroth's blade made an upward ark blocking the attack, sparks flew from the collision and Leon could feel his blade crack, not good.

Leon was soon sent skyward as Sephiroth pushed violently against him, pulling a few fancy flips Leon managed to land on his feet once more but had little time before Sephiroth was upon him again striking at Leon's guard furiously.

Leon jumped back from the fray as he sent several fireballs Sephiroth's way, taking in the busted condition of his sword Leon figured he'd have maybe one more attack before it broke, he'd have to make it count.

xXxXx

Yuna was involved in an epic battle of her own, against a rather mean monkey, try as she might the heartless seemed completely unaffected by Yuna's miniature bullets.

The bullet's did annoy it though as Yuna discovered as she preformed a number of aerobatic dodges, finally she managed to kill the monstrous beast by trapping it beneath some fruit she shot down.

As Yuna took a second to enjoy her moment of glory she suddenly saw something that made her blood run cold.

"Spider !" screamed Yuna as she took off away for the ugly creature.

xXxXx

As Leon dodged another of Sephiroth's slashes he finally saw the opening he had been waiting for, now was his chance.

Just a second before Leon could connect his attack a bright blue and white blur blocked out his vision, hoping to still hit Leon continued his attack blindly.

When Leon's vision cleared he discovered, much to his dismay, that he had just broken his sword against the trunk of a tree, and that there was now a fairy hiding beneath his jacket.

"Save me, Leon ! There's a really big spider after me." Begged the little fairy giving Leon the puppy dog eyes.

"Yuna, Why aren't you at the camp ?" asked Leon in an annoyed tone.

"Oh ya ! Leon, Sephiroth is here, he's the guy with the big sword." Explained Yuna sounding somewhat smug.

"You mean that Sephiroth ?" asked Leon gesturing towards Sephiroth.

"Ya ! oh shit." Answered Yuna.

"Hm, so now you're dating a fairy Squall, though I see she wasn't always a fairy." Observed Sephiroth.

"You know something about her curse, I've got a lot of questions for you." Said Leon as he took a stance with his now broken sword.

"Well, you know how to get the answers." Replied Sephiroth taking his own stance.

xXxXx

End Chapter

So what's the verdict, don't worry about some of the thing's Sephiroth says won't make sense yet, but will later on, the one thing I'll say is that Sephiroth and Leon have history together, as do Leon and Yuna.


	4. Of Yesterdays and Dragons

Disclaimer ; I do not own Kingdom Hearts, last time I checked anyways

Title ; The Lion and the Fairy.

Disclaimer ; I do not own Kingdom Hearts, last time I checked anyways.

Summary ; Something's revived the heartless and Radiant Garden has fallen, but two still stand against the darkness, with Sora seemingly gone what hope do they have.

Review response ; Well, I don't want to spoil anything but, how could Leon not use a gunblade ? At this point in the story Leon and Yuna have only begun their adventure, there's new weapons, arch-nemesis's, friend's and world's to come. Personally I just like to give my character's a hard time, makes for a better story, in my opinion anyway.

Chapter 4 ; Of Yesterdays and Dragons.

"So you plan to fight me with a broken sword. Brave," commended Sephiroth lowering the tip of his sword slightly.

"But foolish, I thought you knew better." Snarled Sephiroth, as he flashed out of view, only to re-appear a second later with the butt of his sword buried in Leon's gut.

"F-fuck !" gasped out Leon spitting out a mouthful of blood with his swear, as pain erupted in Leon's body he struggled to keep on his feet, but it was in vain, Leon slowly felt his knee's give way and buckle to the pressure and collapse leaving the proud man bowing to the powerful general.

"Finished ?" asked Sephiroth, his tone wasn't condescending, it was slightly cold and taunting but mostly, he sounded sad.

"No ! Not yet !" snarled Leon meeting eyes with Sephiroth, a defiant fire glinting in the depths of his stormy blue eyes.

"Then show me !" challenged Sephiroth, again his voice was off, there was the taunt in it, but, he sounded proud.

"I'll show you, Power !" called out Leon, his eyes flashing a vibrant green as his broken blade erupted in furious energy lengthening it the three times the blade's original size.

Leon quickly put the blade to use, violently driving it skyward into Sephiroth's defence's and sending the man into the air with the furious attack.

"Not bad, but not good enough either !" shouted Sephiroth as he struck in a downward ark, hammering Leon's defences before following up with several powerful wide sweeping strikes, Leon was having trouble defending, and was soon covered in small cuts and several larger gashes where he had been too slow.

"Rawr !" roared Leon in a battle cry ducking beneath Sephiroth's blade and attacking the general, the attack was unsuccessful as Sephiroth jumped back out of range, coming back in moments later with a violent attack of his own, Leon brought arced his blade to counter and locked blades with Sephiroth.

Leon and Sephiroth locked eyes.

Stormy blue met forest green.

Not the mako green that should have been there.

xXxXx

A young boy brought his wooden sword in a wide ark swinging it down to clash against the wooden sword of another older man.

The older of the two spun away from the attack striking out at the boys open ribs as he went, the boy brought his weapon down in time to block before turning his blade and attempting a stab.

The man casually avoided the stab and brought his sword down to cut at the boys knee, the boy quickly jumped back and barely had time to raise his guard before the others blade clashed against his locking them together.

The two locked eyes.

In a flash the boys sword flew into the air and the mans blade was at his throat.

"That's enough Squall." Said the man.

xXxXx

In a flash Leon's weapon was sent spiralling into the air and the blunt end of Sephiroth's sword hit Leon violently in the chest knocking him onto his back where Sephiroth put his blade to his throat.

"That's enough Squall." Said Sephiroth.

"Stop it meanie !" Sephiroth suddenly from a little fairy girl standing between himself and Leon.

"Some girlfriend you've got Squall, it's nice to see you put personality over physical looks." Teased Sephiroth in an almost friendly fashion.

"Huh, Shut up !" screeched Yuna whipping out her guns, Sephiroth now seemed extremely amused.

"Well, it seems you've got me, I'll leave now." Surrendered Sephiroth with a small laugh as he began to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going ?" asked Leon in a low growl reaching for his broken blade and struggling to his feet.

"Save it Squall, we'll settle this later." Sephiroth announced without even turning and continuing on his way.

"Get back here Coward, Face me !" roared Leon at Sephiroth's retreating back.

"Leon, calm down." Asked Yuma softly after Leon finished shouting.

"No, I, I have to, no, I need to find out what's happened to him, he's, he's…"

"What is he Leon ?" asked Yuma gently.

"Like before." Answered Leon while he collapsed against a tree trunk.

"Hey, don't die on me." Ordered Yuna attempting to shake Leon by his collar, she wound up shaking more then he did.

"I'm not going to die, you over-dramatic fairy, I just need to regain some strength." Explained Leon without bothering to open his eyes.

"Well excuse me for worrying about you Mr. tough guy." Said Yuna with a pout turning her back to Leon.

"Now, now, don't be like that, who'll protect you from the spider if you ignore me ?" asked Leon with a laugh, regretting it moment's later when Yuna let off a shrill scream and attached herself to his face.

"I'm sorry Leon, please help me, pwetty pwease, Come on, you're the heroic type, right ? You have to protect me from those evil, disgusting, venomous, bastar-" Yuna's ramble was cut off by a cough from Leon.

"I'll help you if you let go, you're breasts are poking my eye." Complained Leon causing Yuna's face to light up in a bright red blush.

"You, you, you pervert." Shouted Yuna turning away once more.

"Hey, you're the one who flashed me." Argued Leon causing Yuna to blush brighter.

"You tricked me, you bad, bad man." Seethed Yuna angrily, Leon couldn't help but laugh a little at the annoyed fairy.

"No laughing, Mr. Pervert !" complained Yuna giving Leon a kick.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Apologised Leon climbing back to his feet.

"For ?" asked Yuna climbing onto Leon's shoulder.

"I'm not really sure." Admitted Leon, it turned out to be a big mistake as it started Yuna on a rant about almost dieing and worrying her to being a meanie and a pervert.

xXxXx

( Camp )

"Hello, Monkey lady ! We're back with you're monkey man." Called Yuna as they entered the camp accompanied by Leon with Tarzan strewn over his shoulder.

Only to be met with by a large sabre-tooth tiger and a couple dozen monkey heartless.

"Um, Leon ?" asked Yuna quietly landing herself on his free shoulder.

"What ?" asked Leon surveying the situation with a calculating look.

"You can defeat all these un-armed right ?" asked Yuna nervously.

"Nope, not with my current injuries." Stated Leon calmly, it took a couple of minutes for the implications of his words to sink into Yuna.

"What ? Then, what do we…." Yuna began in a quiet anxious tone.

"Relax, I know someone who can." Stated Leon as he lowered Tarzan to the ground.

"Who ?" asked Yuna, who was ridiculously confused at this point.

Leon's right arm shot into the air as he eyes flashed a bright blue. In the air above Leon's head a black spot suddenly appeared, warping and growing to a considerable size before a shape began to appear in the darkness.

"Bahamut." Called Leon as the powerful dragon tore it's way from the dark hole and flew into the sky.

xXxXx

And that's another amazingly, outstandingly and honestly quite crap chapter, anyway we're finished up with the jungle, next chapter we're travelling to a new world and maybe some other major character, Sephiroth will be off gallivanting for a bit before he meets up with Leon again.

And we are going to have a little vote about the next story arc. You're choices are ;

A ) Halloween town

B ) Traverse town

Or

C) The Coliseum

Voting ends by the 20th of June so review and vote.

R&R


End file.
